The Agent and the Consultant
by Interface
Summary: Everyone knows that they're meant for each other, but their lives may fall apart if they ever, just once, accept it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything Mentalist related.. though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1**

The silence was satisfying.

He lay with his eyes closed, fingers interlocked neatly behind his head. His body moulded perfectly into the leather sofa, into the indent that had taken years to grow and perfect. He could hear the gentle hiss of the coffee machine, the low hum of the hibernating computers. He could feel the morning light begin to hit his face. Outside he could hear the first footsteps along the pavement.

"Jane..."

That voice was so familiar.

"Jane..."

Impatient too. It could only be one person.

"Jane!" It came this time with a hefty kick to the sofa.

"Lisbon," Jane replied with a sleepy smile.

"We've got a case... C'mon"

"Can I … ?"

"You're not driving"

Lisbon turned on her heel and marched swiftly out of the office. Her hand instinctively checking her firearm as she did so.

Patrick Jane watched her leave. The gentle sway of her jacket, along with the contrasting quick march that she so often used.

"Hm," he shrugged collecting his jacket from his desk chair and following her semi-obediently out to the car, "You know," he added over her shoulder, "I'd prefer to drive"

"And I'd prefer that you didn't Jane... Now get in the car. Cho and Rigsby are meeting us there"

He raised his eyebrows, a cheerful and all knowing grin plastered across his lips.

"Good weekend?" he asked clicking his seatbelt in place.

"Jane. Now is not the time to discuss our personal lives. It's unprofessional," she turned the key in the ignition. He shrugged calmly turning his attention outside of the window. Minutes passed. Many, long, minutes. The more the silence between them grew, the more Theresa Lisbon grew uncomfortable, "What? No smart comments? No mocking?" she asked at last hitting her hand against the wheel.

"Hmm. No," he replied with a small grin. It was rare that they shared a silent car ride. It was getting to her. He knew that. The tension was exciting. His grin widened as he turned once more to watch the passing scenery.

* * *

Jane strolled cheerfully over to the crime scene, ducking casually under the yellow tape.

"This is all we've got," Cho said stepping towards Lisbon.

"Where's the rest?" she puzzled leaning around him to catch a glimpse of the scene.

"We don't have a lead yet, we're waiting on forensics"

"Right well then. We need to... Jane what are you doing?"

The consultant was pressed flat against the floor, his sharp blue eyes danced over the evidence placed before him. Lisbon found herself marching towards him.

"You know, if you contaminate the evidence I'll have to have you taken off the case," she warned. Her hands pushed her jacket back and rested on her hips, clearly showing off her badge.

Jane paused, his eyes no longer focused on the evidence, "Are you threatening me? Seriously. Lisbon" His crystal clear eyes glanced up at her, "What do you see?"

Choking slightly on her words Lisbon's eyes glossed quickly over everything, "I see, a, a tongue, and ears and... and an eye," by the end she was gagging on her words. The sight was disgusting. She couldn't believe that Jane was almost rubbing noses with the mutilated parts.

"Speak no evil, hear no evil, see no evil," Jane said calmly standing back up, "Not in that order of course. This person. Was being taught a lesson... The ultimate lesson" He added slightly more darkly.

Lisbon frowned at him with her usual suspicion, "A lesson huh? This looks like a lesson to you?"

"Of course," Jane shrugged resting his hands in his pockets, pulling his jacket tightly forward. He grinned smartly at her confused and irritated eyes, "It was personal. Family, friends, work colleagues maybe?"

"We don't have an I.D yet," Lisbon protested. At last, something she had to combat his smugness.

"We've got an I.D boss" Rigsby appeared at her side as if on queue.

Lisbon's eyes rolled, her teeth gritted as she took the piece of paper.

"Daniel Kent," Rigsby told her as they walked away from the mutilated mess, "Owner of the Kent-Wood Leisure Village. Wife, no children. No priors. Business was good. The wife reported him missing last night at eleven forty three. He didn't go home from work last night. His car is still at the Village"

"We're on it. Jane. With me," Lisbon commanded.

"Can I...?"

"No"

"But I have the keys"

Lisbon patted her pockets down in annoyance, "How did you..." His childish grin stopped her in mid sentence, "This once," she agreed reluctantly, "Next time stay out of my pockets"

"Really?" he teased, "Hm"

* * *

The awkward silence took over the pair as they drove the long drive to the Kent-Wood Leisure Village. Lisbon tried her best to occupy herself by staring out of the window. She had no idea how Jane had managed to keep himself occupied for so long.

It was boring.

She turned herself around impatiently to glare at the consultant. He calmly raised a hand to prevent the outburst that was boiling up inside of her. She frowned at his hand before turning to face the window again with a huff.

A few more minutes passed.

"Alright what's your problem?" she demanded impatiently.

"Problem? I don't have a problem," he insisted calmly shaking his head. He glanced briefly at her, his blue eyes glinting with a hint of mischief.

"You're never this quiet Jane"

"I haven't been quiet," he grinned.

Scowling, Lisbon turned back to face the window, arms folded tightly.

Jane grinned to himself, his eyes fixed on the oncoming horizon.

He had a feeling, that this was going to be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**FF ate some of the words in this, I've fixed that now. Sorry**

**Chapter - 2**

The Kent-Wood Leisure Village was exactly how Jane had expected it to be. Towering greenery hung spectacularly over the brilliantly white walls. The high black metal railing gates were propped open ready to accept the usual crowd of high class members. Jane's eyes scanned each object he passed with the utmost precision. He ran his finger in circular motions around the smooth button of his waistcoat as they stepped carefully up the marble steps. He opened the large wooden door and stood back to allow Lisbon to enter first. Always the gentleman. He tapped the frosted glass in the door thoughtfully.

"Hm" He shrugged following Lisbon with a few hurried steps. A tall, slim woman with well styled, golden curls resting on her shoulders was stood ready to greet them. Judging by the redness around her eyes, and the fact that she was clutching her ring finger tightly; Jane came to the conclusion that this was the wife.

"Mrs Kent we're sorry for your loss," Lisbon began as they came to a halt before her.

"It's Wood, not Kent," she stammered. Jane raised his eyebrows with well timed surprise. Lisbon glanced nervously to him as the woman wiped the stream of tears now running down her face.

"So you're married but you kept your own name, interesting," Jane put his hands firmly in his pockets, swaying smugly on the balls of his feet, "Why is that?"

The woman held her arms out, as if to show off the building in which they were stood, "Kent-Wood, two families brought together by business"

"Kent-Kent doesn't have quite the same ring to it," Jane grinned cheekily, "How long have you been married?"

"I... I don't see what this has to do with my husbands murder"

"I never said he'd been murdered. Not many people know about your marriage do they?"

Beside him Lisbon began to feel incredibly uncomfortable. She hated when he did this. Though he usually got results. Nevertheless she couldn't have him rampaging through peoples lives like this. She had to stop him.

"No. Our families especially, have no idea"

Lisbon did a double take, she looked between Jane and Mrs Kent. Jane grinned widely. Result.

"Mind if we look around?" he asked.

"Feel free, the Kent-Wood Leisure Village's doors are wide open you and your people. Please... Find my husband... And find whoever did this," Mrs Kent raised the tissue once more to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

As they walked around the Village Jane continued to give Lisbon the silent treatment.

"I don't know what your game is Jane. But you'd better stop it," she said absent-mindedly as she popped her head into yet another massage room.

"Game? There's no game," he grinning striding off ahead of her. The sound of her phone ringing stopped her from pursuing him.

"Lisbon," she answered.

* * *

Jane continued his unprofessional way of investigating. He knew the point was drawing closer whereby Lisbon would tell him to behave, _or else_. Patrick wouldn't do anything that would result in Lisbon being fired. He'd step over lines, sure, but not so far over so as to cost Lisbon her job. Well, maybe, but she'd get it back eventually. The damage would never be permanent.

Jacket now thrown casually over his shoulder he checked inside every room he came to, none proved to be of any interest to him. His luck changed when he accidentally found himself in a sauna room, squinting through the heat that singed his eyebrows Jane could make out four men sat in white towels.

"Hello," he smiled.

"You're letting the heat out," a voice informed him lazily.

"Oh. Sorry," he grinned closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lisbon stormed down the front steps of Kent-Wood. She usually appeared calm and cool and collected. Right now, Theresa Lisbon felt neither of those things. She flustered and frustrated and worried out of her mind. She'd finished on the phone with Van Pelt only to find that Jane had gone missing. Lisbon had checked with every officer she encountered, not one of them had laid eyes on the untameable consultant. Outside she was greeted by Cho and Rigsby, "Have either of you two seen Jane?"

"We thought he was with you," Cho folded his arms sternly.

"Yeah, I thought he was too. Split up, we need to find him. If he's dead somewhere I'll never forgive myself; And if he's alive... I'll never forgive him"

The pair turned and left her stood alone. She watched their backs until they dipped out of sight around the buildings. She shook her head. It had been a stupid move to allow Jane to just swagger around on his own. That man could cause trouble in an empty room. She shuddered to think what was going to happen when he found people to annoy.

With a brave expression and a hand on her gun, Lisbon made her way back inside. Every door she came to she threw open with growing force. Lisbon burst into the next room only to find it, like the others, empty. She lowered her gun, yet again disappointed, and even more on edge. Where on earth could he be?

She was frustrated out of her mind. The next mangled heap of body parts she came across could be Jane's. She couldn't let that happen. It wasn't an option, however much he deserved it right now.

Lisbon kicked the next door almost off its hinges. She could make out figures inside.

"CBI nobody move!" she yelled aiming her gun at the figures. She squinted through the heat and was greeted by the most peculiar sight. Five men, donning white towels, lounging around casually as if they'd known each other for years. The pile of clothes at her feet and the familiar brown shoes made her want to jump on him and kill him, "Jane!" she cried.

"Oh. Hey Lisbon" Jane grinned leaning back, "Hey uh, You're letting the heat out there"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter - 3**

Jane had insisted that he needed a cold shower before re-dressing. Adamant that he would not be left alone again, Lisbon personally escorted him to the wet room. It held two parallel rows of cubical showers, frosted glass doors prevented the occupants from being, viewed, by other members. Lisbon sat on the sinks, gently turning the cold tap on and off. She was incredibly annoyed with Jane. He made them all look unprofessional. He'd really gone to town on this one though. Naked, wearing nothing but a rather small white towel, in a sauna room with the club members who were supposed to be blissfully unaware of the situation going on around them. She was glad no one else knew about this. She'd have to work overtime to make sure this never leaked out.

"Jane what were you thinking?" she sighed at last.

"I was investigating," he replied from the shower cubical. Lisbon's voice was barely audible as the cold water sprayed down over his body. Jane was suddenly aware of how naked he was. He grinned widely turning the shower off. Lisbon turned the tap off once more; and wiped her freezing cold, wet hand on her trousers.

"Lisbon can you pass me a towel?" Jane's voice sounded slightly vulnerable from the small cubical he was confined to. The agent rolled her eyes as she snatched the towel from the bench in front of her. He held the door half open, his damp blonde locks peeking out at her cheerfully. Jane stretched an arm out to accept the towel. He could see Lisbon slowing into stunned mode. Her eyes looked his torso up and down with a flick of her eyes. It was quick. Hardly noticeable. But Jane could see everything. He always saw everything. Their eyes stayed locked, Lisbon now making every effort not to sneak at peak at his lower half pressed against the frosted glass.

"Thanks," Jane said quietly keeping his eyes fixed on her until he closed the door fully.

Lisbon's eyes were wide. Her mouth opened at the pure horror of what had just happened. She'd actually just 'checked out' Patrick Jane. Jane. The annoying consultant who made her life a misery every single day of her life. Who pulled ridiculous stunts on a daily basis which could cost her her job. Jane. Who was completely emotionally unavailable. Period.

But who looked pretty good post showered.

"Oh god." she murmured in panic retreating back to the safety of the sinks. She gripped its edges staring down the painfully well maintained plughole.

"Everything okay Lisbon?" She hadn't noticed him step out of the shower and towards his pile of clothes.

"Everything's fine. Jane... Get dressed" Lisbon stood a moment still peering aimlessly into the sink, she turned slowly to see where Jane was. He was being awfully quiet, even for him.

He knew she'd steal a second glance. That's why he'd waited. Jane began to loosen his towel, letting it fall quickly to the floor. He chuckled at how fast Lisbon had turned away. In control was exactly where he liked to be. Shaking his head he continued to dress, certain that Lisbon would not risk another eye full.

Lisbon's mouth was terribly dry now. Why had she turned around? Damn him, _he knew_ she'd turn around. Her cheeks burned. She hadn't waited to see what would be revealed to her. The second his hand had tugged at the towel she'd shut her eyes tightly.

"Alright let's go" She felt a gentle tap on her elbow. Jane was already holding the door open when she turned. The flustered agent stormed past him, avoiding his smug expression.

* * *

"Go on then"

"Go on what?" Jane asked holding the door open for her politely.

"What did you find out?" Jane looked at her quizzically.

"Jane, tell me you at least did _some_ digging while you were 'hanging out'"

"Uh, no. Not a thing" He beamed widely as he hopped happily down the marble steps.

"Where've you been?" Rigsby came marching out of the shrubbery to Jane's right.

"Testing a theory," Jane grinned.

"W... Well... Why is your hair wet?"

"It was a... a damp theory," he decided as he patted his colleagues shoulder firmly, "I'll be in the car," he added.

"Jane!" his boss' voice called, "Jane don't you walk away from me! Jane!"

The consultant waved casually over his shoulder as he continued down the driveway. Cho joined Rigsby, snapping off his latex gloves as he did. Lisbon rushed past them both, still yelling after Jane.

"Lovers tiff," Cho said flatly, "Let's go search the parking lot"

* * *

"He wasn't killed here," Jane said sleepily from back seat of the car.

"Oh really? And how do you know?" Lisbon propped herself up over the back of her seat to look down at him.

"Because I'd know about it already" He interlocked his fingers over his stomach letting out a huge yawn.

"Then where was he killed? Why is his car still here?"

"He was having an affair... The wife was holding her ring finger but she had no ring... a secret marriage. There was also no evidence of a struggle in the parking lot, no evidence that anyone broke into the building. He _willingly_ left work, and must have _willingly_ accepted a ride. Probably from his lover"

Lisbon frowned at him, "Where's the proof Jane?"

"The wife knows about the affair" Jane said calmly. He opened his eyes in time to see Lisbon's confused expression peering down at him, "She knows," he repeated wearing his best 'honest' face, "Now can we go back to CBI? I really want my couch... This is... lumpy..." He prodded the seat he laying on. Lisbon's hands and fingers itched, she could quite happily strangle him right now.

* * *

At their Headquarters Jane carefully prepared himself a cup of tea, dunking the teabag in and out the required number of times before finding his way back to his couch. He was greeted by the confused faces of the team and an angry looking Lisbon.

"What?" he asked after a calculated sip of his tea. Lisbon pointed a stern finger at Van Pelt's computer screen. It was footage from the Sauna CCTV camera, "Whoa turn it off," he winced shielding his eyes, "Who was that?"

"That was you!" Lisbon scalded, "They want to know why a CBI agent was helping himself to the facilities in the middle of a murder investigation!"

"I'm not an agent," Jane corrected, "I'm a consultant"

"Jane!" Lisbon cried, "I have to go in there," she pointing vaguely of out the office, "And fight for our jobs now! You crossed a line Jane! I hope you're happy with yourself!"


	4. Chapter 4

He'd slipped unnoticed out of the office; and carefully calculated his route up to the attic. Jane sighed. A deep, long, heavy sigh. As he exhaled he tried to relax, and sank into the last remaining corner of his mind where light still shone. Through the blinds he watched as life continued as usual outside. When people died, life carried on. He couldn't help but admire the wife of Daniel Kent. She hadn't killed him, of that he was certain. Yet she'd opened the Leisure Village, business as usual, determined; as he saw in her eyes, to carry on.

Life hadn't ended when his family had been murdered. He'd wanted it to. Oh god had he wanted it to. Yet, despite everything, including his best efforts, he'd remained behind. To live. Jane sank down into the well worn chair that resided there, crossing his legs casually.

"What's the good word?" he asked Lisbon. She'd silently, though not silently enough, followed him up to the attic. She'd not spoken, yet without turning Jane knew she was stood there, most likely wearing an apologetic expression.

"Jane..."

"No, no," he interrupted calmly, "I crossed a line. It's fine" He took another sip of his tea. Lisbon stood perfectly still, not quite knowing what to do.

"Jane... No more screw ups. The sooner we find the body, and the killer the sooner we can close the case"

"I know" He raised the cup to his lips once more.

"Jane, what's wrong? You been acting strange, even for you. You can tell me"

"Oh there's nothing wrong," he turned in his seat, smiling his charming smile at her. His hand waved casually to a seat he'd added. Lisbon looked between Jane and the chair, confused to say the least. Nevertheless she obediently sat. He stared at her, grinning that grin.

"I don't have time for this," she said flatly standing up again. Jane grabbed her hand suddenly. Lisbon turned sharply, glaring at him and the hand that held hers so tightly. In a blink of an eye she recalled quite clearly the image of the consultant peering out of the shower at her. She'd justified Jane's actions by explaining that he was undercover so as not to raise suspicion. Throwing in another white lie of how they were tipped about the possibility he'd been spotted held at gun point. Only half a lie she supposed, seeing as he had indeed been held at gunpoint, by her. Jane saw the colour rushing to her cheeks as she stared at their joined hands. Her eyes moved innocently up to meet his. It was too late to hide the pink tinge she now wore.

Jane grinned again, "Never mind," he decided, releasing her hand casually. Annoyed with herself, Lisbon turned and marched her way out of the attic without so much as a goodbye to Jane.

"Hm," he murmured thoughtfully turning his attention back to the window.

* * *

Lisbon had never been madder at Jane. He was the one person, ever, to whom she could not get away with lying to. She hated it.

Okay sure. The guy was far from bad looking, quite the catch if she had to be painfully honest with herself. There were many things wrong with having a 'thing' for Patrick Jane. First and foremost, he was so emotionally unavailable it was unreal. Second, he was the most, _the most_, annoying person she had ever met. Period. Thirdly, she worked with him. So, not only did she not want him, but it could never work out between them if she did. She valued her job far too much. She'd worked too hard to risk it all on Patrick Jane. Whom she did _not_ in the slightest bit find attractive.

She was relieved when the phone call to say that the body had been located came through.

Finally something to focus on other than – _Never mind_.

"Alright, they've found Kent's body. We'll take two cars. Van Pelt let me know if you can dig up the dirt on Kent, everything, if he ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, I want to know about it. We need to find out who he could have been having an affair with... Jane...," she took a deep breath as she stared at the back of his head on the couch, "... With me"

* * *

Silence.

This was getting to be a habit. Even more so now, considering how uncomfortable Lisbon felt. Driving gave her the perfect excuse to concentrate and not have to look at Jane. She could sense how relaxed he was sat beside her, jacket casually thrown onto the back seat, arm hanging out of the open window. She didn't want the silence to stop this time. After their strange encounter in the attic Lisbon wasn't exactly sure of what she was supposed to say to Jane. A few nervous 'ums' and 'ahhs' maybe?

The sound of gentle sighs beside her signified one of Jane's usually inconvenient naps.

What a relief.

* * *

The lead agent had hoped to leave the consultant napping in the strategically parked car while she dealt efficiently with the remains of Daniel Kent. However, luck was not on her side as she caught a glimpse of his messy blonde curls ducking under the yellow tape.

"Decided to join us have you?" she muttered scornfully.

Jane yawned loudly pointing this way and that as he explained to Lisbon how a woman must have committed the murder. He continued his extravagant theory by explaining that only a man would have been more brutal in the removal of the body parts. With an enormous grin he turned, considering his work done, and trailed back to the safety of the car, "And that's not Daniel Kent!" He called over his shoulder, his voice fading as he strode.

"I hate when he does that," Cho's deep voice cut into the awkward silence. He held a clipboard out to Lisbon, "We need to release the scene" Pressing down slightly too hard, Lisbon signed the forms. She frowned so hard that the line between her eyebrows hurt. The drive back with the ridiculously smug Patrick Jane was going to be a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Interface - Sorry it's been a while. Classes have started back so it's a bit hectic. **

The ride back to headquarters wasn't as bad as Lisbon had expected. In fact, it had almost been pleasant. Patrick Jane had pulled out all the subtle stoppers. Casually ruffling his blonde curls in the breeze coming from the open window. He'd smiled that big handsome smile that was enough to melt even the coldest of hearts.

Teresa Lisbon had obediently melted, much to her annoyance of course. Despite this it had been more pleasant than sitting in silence.

For that she was grateful.

* * *

Jane and Rigsby sat in interview room three opposite a young bald man decorated In many threatening tattoos and piercings. He sat peacefully with his eyes closed, slightly hunched in his relaxed state. Jane and Rigsby glanced at one another, Rigsby's eager expression urged Jane on.

"How about a cat?" Jane asked in his quiet, skilled voice. The man began to meow like a kitten, soft and gentle. Jane chuckled to himself, "He thinks his cat's a meanie... But it sounds quite tame to me" He lifted his cup to his lips.

Rigsby sniggered beside the consultant, hiding his laughter with the case file he was holding. Jane set his cup down with a small clink, "What about a dog?" he asked calmly. Puppy dog barks suddenly took over from the gentle kitten. Jane's grin widened, even more so when he heard Rigsby's laugh become louder beside him.

"How about he acts like himself?"

"Now you see that wouldn't work because I have to give the order," Jane replied turning in his seat to face the angry looking Lisbon.

She stood in the doorway looking like thunder. Rigsby, cowered under her glare.

Jane however, greeted her like a long lost friend, leading her towards the table with a gentle arm around her shoulder.

"You can't go hypnotising people Jane, it's illegal," she said curtly, snatching the file from Rigsby and flicking it open onto the desk.

"It's a waste of time," Jane protested lazily, "He had nothing to do with it"

"Well let's all just take your word for it!" she cried sarcastically, "We need evidence, alibi's, proof! Now, un-hypnotise him," she waited patiently for a second, "Now!"

* * *

"I hate when your right," she muttered marching back into her office, Jane at her heels.

"I'm not usually wrong," he shrugged flopping onto her sofa. He lay with his head furthest away from her, his legs draped loosely to the side and onto the floor, fingers, playing gently with the buttons of his waistcoat. Teresa's blank, day dreamy stare caught his attention. Jane grinned, waving a hand playfully, "Hi," he chuckled.

Lisbon shook her head to clear it – What just happened? She looked sheepishly up at Jane before shakily making an attempt to gain control. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Coffee?" he asked getting suddenly to his feet. Before she could register what was going on around her she'd had a hot cup shoved into her hands. Lisbon shrugged his prying fingers from her wrist before sitting down in front of her computer.

"Jane!" she snapped throwing her hands up, "Just... Just get out!"

The consultant put a hand to his chest, as if he were physically wounded by her outburst. Nevertheless, he left. The door clicked calmly behind him.

Lisbon lifted the coffee cup to her mouth several times failing to grasp the attention span to take even a small sip. This was clearly getting out of hand. She had worked with Patrick Jane for years, she did not find that man in slightest bit attractive. She knew how he worked, she knew what made him tick. She knew what gave him the strength to come to work every day.

And it wasn't her.

He always managed to get the whole team in trouble. He put their careers at risk. Every situation he created meant that she was one step closer to being fired. Yet she continued to save him. Every time.

She took up a pen and began to write. In the report she was creating she purposely failed to mention that Jane had hypnotised the suspect, again.

Teresa sighed. Why did she continue to cover for him? Why was he so important to her?

The last thing she would admit to, was the obvious. -

* * *

Patrick lay on his sofa with his tea cup and saucer balanced on his chest. He stared up at Elvis. He'd tried his best to read Theresa, and although she was giving off a few tell tale signs her pulse said something completely different. Patrick thought for a moment. He was no longer an expert in knowing what women wanted. The years had changed him. As much as he wanted to break down the barrier between him and the opposite sex, the task seemed impossible. He'd harnessed his gift and used it so often now that he could no longer see the especially simple things.

_'It's safer this way'_ he told Elvis silently,_ 'Better to leave Lisbon alone' _

His phone rang suddenly making him sit bolt upright. The caller ID made him grin. Kristina Frye.

"Kristina," he beamed into the phone, "Lunch? Well... Why not? What's that... ? You... You knew I'd say yes... I'm sure you did... Seven ? ... You knew I'd say seven... Sure you did... See you at seven" He pressed the call end button and sat a moment in silence. He stared hard at his feet laid out at the other end of the sofa._ It was keeping Lisbon safe, so why not? _

Lisbon had been not so absent-mindedly shuffling through papers on Van Pelt's desk. The conversation she heard made her heart sink - _why did she feel like this?_

Jane was moving on.

She felt happy for him - a little.

After all he'd been through he deserved a date with Kristina - _maybe._

He may even get more out of the date than he planned -_ Now she was crying._

Not knowing which way to turn she opted for a quick escape to the bathroom.

Patrick never noticed that she'd been there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: I wish I did my work as quickly as I did this chapter ¬¬'**

For the first time Patrick Jane was nervous. He sat opposite Kristina, drumming his fingers on the soft cloth that covered the table between them. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he a flash of dark hair - Lisbon? His eyes flicked back to Kristina.

"She's happy that you're here," she said soothingly. In a moment of doubt Jane actually wondered if she was indeed psychic. He raised his eyebrows at her in confusion, urging for her to elaborate. She willingly obliged, "Your wife," she said quietly. Jane felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"... My wife," he repeated after her, "Yes... I felt her beside me... Happy"

Kristina smiled, though Jane felt sick. He couldn't believe that he'd just said that. He had considered everything with regards to Lisbon, including Red John; and including his wife. As every day came and went with no guarantee of catching the crazed killer Jane had come to realise that his time was slipping away. He'd never forget his wife, never, but that day in the attic, when Lisbon had followed him, he knew there was more to life than sinking into the clutches of despair. He looked up at Kristina and smiled.

"Can you pass the water?" he asked eyeing the small jug beside her hand, "Never mind I can manage" he stretched across the table reaching for the small handle. Kristina took hold of his hand and clamped it down on the table in front of her.

"Such a kind and loving man," she pondered staring at their hands. It suddenly dawned on Jane how bad of an idea this was.

He grinned nervously.

* * *

From the CBI car parked across the street Lisbon spat back into her coffee cup in shock. The attempt to plant the bugging device had failed, she was sure Jane had seen her, he couldn't have missed her. Teresa held a small pair of binoculars to her face. She swallowed hard, "Damn you Jane," she whispered.

* * *

Lisbon sat at her desk, face pressed down on the cool wood. She felt a small thud to the right of her face. Turning her head she came face to face with a hot cup of coffee. Even closer to her face a white paper bag was thrown down making her jump. The consultant greeted her with the biggest grin he'd produced to date.

"Morning"

"Jane... What are you doing here?" she asked groggily rising up from the desk.

Jane looked around casually, "I work here," he replied innocently.

"In my office, what are you doing in my office?" she stared hard at the door, "I locked the door..."

"Are you sure?" Jane followed her line of vision, "It looked open to me. Good night?"

"Does it look like it was a good night?" Lisbon narrowed her eyes and taking the first tingling sip of coffee.

"Well you're wearing the same suit as yesterday, no prework coffee in you, clearly, who's the lucky guy?"

"You don't know him"

"I may do," Jane insisted stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Try me"

"You don't know him Jane" Lisbon snapped.

"Alright..." Jane raised his hands up as if under arrest, "Lie to me all you want," he spun towards the door, calculating his steps, waiting for her protest for him to stay.

It never came.

He closed the door behind him suddenly aware of how out of control he was. No longer holding the cards. For the first time, doubting.

"Hmm," he shrugged venturing forth into the break area.

* * *

The white bag containing the 'good morning' muffin lay forgotten in the bin beside her desk. Lisbon proceeded to sip from the cup she'd prepared herself. The disposable cup Jane had brought for her lay cold to the side of her - still full. From now on, she was going to remain detached - shameful, yes - and in control - where she liked to be.

The images of Jane's date still haunted her. They whirled around her mind making her feel nauseous and cold. Oh how she wished she could be drunk right now and shut out the recurring flashes with the volatile liquid. No. She didn't need to do that, because she did NOT care about Jane, what did and who he did it with or anything else remotely related to that man! She let out a cry of frustration and launched her pen across the room.

Cho and Rigsby watched in stunned amusement as Lisbon fought furiously to close the blinds to her office. The usual sign for them not to disturb her.

"What's wrong with her?" Rigsby asked, the grin cancelled out any kind of concern his tone had displayed.

"Rough night," Cho said matter of factly turning back to his computer, "Same suit as yesterday, hair's a mess, black under the eyes"

"Maybe he like... Wham.. Bam.. Thank you... Ma..."

"I don't think so," Jane interjected appearing in the doorway. He dipped a tea bag calmly in and out of the cup he was holding, "Its a mistake on her part, she just never went home last night," The pair looked up at him with sudden interest.

"How do you know?" Cho demanded. Jane pointed simply to Van Pelts desk. Lisbon's own car keys sat next to the mouse.

"They haven't moved since yesterday," Jane said simply, "Maybe she was working through the night. Doubtful though, her desk was devoid of any paperwork and not a trace of overnight coffee top ups. The coffee machine was cold this morning meaning that it probably wasn't even switched on last night"

"So what did she do all night?" Rigsby asked.

"Good question" Jane grinned, "A gold star to whoever finds out first"


	7. Chapter 7

And so the snooping began.

Even Van Pelt got in on the action, using her womanly skills to bypass the tiny female picture on the bathroom door. Every male eye in the office watched the corridor waiting for the signal of success as she followed Lisbon back to the offices.

She shook her head - no success.

They turned back to their work.

Jane remained on his sofa. He inspected no further and spoke not one word to the agents. He lay with his eyes closed, listening to the work going on around him. The three agents looked at one another, then back to the relaxed consultant. They had barely exchanged quizzical expressions when a sharp voice brought them to attention.

Fuelled by an unmeasurable amount of coffee Lisbon stood in the doorway.

"We've got a warrant for Kent's office," she informed them, "Lets go"

* * *

Jane sat quietly in the car with his seat belt on. He wasn't interested in Lisbon's pre-drive briefing. He was more interested in the contents of the work vehicle she'd had assigned to her. He looked around at the empty paper cups in disposable cup holders, even the car's own cup holders were occupied by empty cups. Jane put his nose into the nearest one and breathed in deeply - coffee for sure. He pulled the glove box open in front him, a small pair of binoculars fell into his lap. He held them to his face then brought them back down to look at them. Around the bottom of the eye pieces there was a very faint white streak, it disappeared quite easily when he rubbed it. Jane paused a moment, something didn't ring quite right here.

"Where were you last night?" he asked as Lisbon settled herself behind the wheel.

"Its none of you're business. We don't discuss our personal lives during work time"

"So investigating personal issues in a CBI vehicle is okay then?" Jane continued, determined to get his answers.

Lisbon drew herself up and turned in her seat, "Don't make me kick you out of the car Jane"

"You wouldn't do that, and the others already left," he waved towards the car pulling out of the car park.

"Don't test me Jane" Her tone was threatening yet Jane seemed to show no fear.

"Tell me where you were last night," he persisted.

"Out!"

"What?"

"Get out!"

"But..."

"Now!"

She refused to look at the sad blonde curls looking helplessly in at her through the passenger window as she pulled away.

* * *

It was the flustered Lisbon who arrived, alone, at the leisure village. Cho and Rigsby said nothing as she led the way up the steps and into the grand entrance. After exchanging glances and quick game of rock paper scissors behind her back, it was Cho who was left to ask the fatal question.

"Where's Jane?"

"Not coming," came the firm reply. The arrival of Ms Wood saved her from further questioning, "Ms Wood we have a warrant to search your husband's office here and..."

"And could you point me in the direction of your kitchen?"

Lisbon felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. The consultant appeared at her side.

"The kitchen?" Ms Wood looked utterly confused.

Jane held up his cup, "Tea," he grinned quietly.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Lisbon hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Jane casually poured the water from the kettle into his cup before turning to her.

"You need me," he said simply.

"We do not _need_ you Jane. We managed perfectly well before you came along"

"I didn't mean the team. I meant you" he took a quick sip on his way past her and towards the door.

"Jane believe it or not, I don't need you" He turned and stared at her for a few long moments, his expression was as unreadable as he could possibly manage, "I believe you"

Teresa watched him leave. It was hard, but it needed to be done. She refused to let him get to her.

* * *

Lisbon caught up with Rigsby in the late Daniel Kent's office.

"Anything?"

He snapped a white glove off and stood up straight, "There's some blood rubbed into the carpet down there," he pointed beside the desk, "Easily missed," he added, "Someone really tried to hide it, make it blend in with the carpet"

"Okay let's get a forensics team in here, this is a possible crime scene, probably where it all started out" To her amazement Jane strolled in past them, sat himself at the desk and put his feet up.

"Comfy," he grinned lifting his cup to his lips.

Lisbon stared at him, "Jane"

"Oh hey Lisbon," he beamed taking a second sip and looking around. Rigsby stood perfectly still, completely stunned.

"Jane," he whispered, "You can't be in here, it's a crime scene"

"No it's not"

"Rigsby you stay here, wait for forensics, make sure no one else comes in here, Jane, outside... Now"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It's not where he was killed," Jane replied calmly, "There wasn't enough blood and in his file it said that he was very prone to nose bleeds. The blood on the carpet wasn't cleaned up by some murderer. Would you stop to try and clean it up with a body laying around? I don't think so. It wasn't even a good attempt at covering it up. No. He had a nose bleed, and probably didn't have a tissue handy"

Lisbon's mind began to tick over. She shook her head, staring blankly at the floor.

"Lisbon... Uh... Lisbon?" In a moment of anger Lisbon tensed her fist and threw it squarely at the consultant. He backed away holding his nose tightly.

"Ouch!" he yelled staggering a few feet away from her. A small trickle of blood escaped through his fingers.

"You... You deserved it," Lisbon tried to convince herself as much as she tried to convince him. With shaking hands she pulled out her phone, "Cho I want you to go and check out Kent's holiday home. Van Pelt can send you the details" she closed the phone, "Lets get you back to CBI"

"How will Rigsby get back?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's waiting for forensics and you sent Cho on an errand, he needs a car"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you drive me around in this thing"

They were in Jane's old classic speeding down the deserted highway, Lisbon sulking in the passenger seat.

"Its not so bad," Jane's muffled voice came from under the tissue that was stuffed up his nose.

They rode silently for miles and miles, the radio was on low playing the soundtrack of days gone by, years gone by, happier times. Lisbon watched the greenery go by, her forehead pressed against the cool glass. Too exhausted to talk, too exhausted to do anything. Jane dropped the bloody tissue into his door pocket.

"I know where you were last night," he said calmly, eyes still fixed on the road ahead.

Lisbon didn't react, she didn't seem shocked, she didn't ask how he knew.

All she could whisper was, "I know"


	8. Chapter 8

Lisbon couldn't help but squirm slightly in her seat as she waited for Jane's account of the previous night.

She could recall it perfectly, much to her dismay. It would make lying to him so much more difficult. She was glad that he was driving; it meant she didn't have to look him in the eye. The eyes were not the windows to the soul, they were the doors, and Patrick Jane could hold her doors wide open.

* * *

_"Damn you Jane," she breathed lowering the binoculars a brief second while she felt around for a fresher coffee. Her eyes were instantly back on the pair._

_

* * *

_

_Kristina leaned forward to meet Jane halfway across the table. She brought her lips to his cheek. Jane switched the grip she had on his hand and instead, held hers. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched._

_"Kristina I think that this gesture has been wonderful it really has..." Jane began._

_"You don't want this," she finished for him, "I understand, you want her"_

_Patrick grinned and began to lower himself back into his seat. Kristina lunged after him, managing to plant a kiss firmly beside his mouth._

_

* * *

_

_Lisbon recoiled in horror – Did they just kiss? _

_She fumbled for the binoculars that she had mistakenly lowered, too late to see anything significant, just the pair settling back into their seats._

_

* * *

_

"_Who do I want?" Patrick was determined to test the alleged psychic; with the biggest grin possible of course. He took a sip from the glass of water she had obliged to pour for him. She looked into his eyes, searched every single bit of them._

"_It's either forbidden, or you're ashamed of it," she said quietly, "A man with an ego as large as yours Patrick, would have spoken about her before now"_

_Patrick remained perfectly still in his seat, grin still fixed in place, hand firmly around the glass of water._

"_I think it's both. A shameful secret, but are you ashamed of her? Or ashamed of yourself? Patrick Jane, the faithful man, considers himself still married even though his wife has passed. How terrible it would look if you acted on what you felt"_

_Under the table Jane rubbed the ring he still wore with his thumb; and swallowed hard. He looked up again at Kristina._

_"A work colleague," she decided after a few further moments of staring at the unusually uncomfortable Patrick, "Im right," she declared seeing him shift slightly in his seat, "It can't be the red head, she loves the big guy. It's the boss... Lisbon, oh Patrick, you bad boy" Patrick focused everything into his combative stare. He tried to regain his unreadable demeanour, "It's too late to start your mind games again," she laughed raising up her wine glass, "To you Patrick... To you"_

_To walk away now would confirm her 'suspicions', so Patrick Jane remained at the table, remained in the uncomfortable presence of Kristina Fryhe._

* * *

_As the night came to a close Jane made his way out into the street towards his car. His keys tinkled in his hand loosely. The only sound able to break through his thoughts was the scraping of his shoes against the concrete before he halted beside his car. Something caught his attention. _

_A little way down the street on the opposite side of the road - Was that a CBI car? _

_It loomed up through the dark street - unmistakable. _

_Jane frowned and followed his usual twinge of curiosity, slowly towards the vehicle. When he reached the driver's side door he grinned. In a reclined position, empty coffee cup held loosely in her hand, was a very worn out looking Lisbon. She was fast asleep, much to his amusement. He flicked through the bunch of keys in his hand; he usually had a spare, and let himself quietly into the passenger side._

_Jane sat a moment, just watching her. He sighed and shook his head._

_"Oh Lisbon..." he whispered sadly reaching for the blanket folded on the back seat. He put it gently over her, being careful not to wake her. With the light from the street lamp flowing over her, Jane could see all her relaxed and delicate features. She was very beautiful when she wasn't barking out orders, yelling at him, or punching him in the face - or frowning - though the frown made her look quite cute. He planted a surprisingly loving kiss on her forehead before slipping out of the car and locking the door. As he did he was sure he heard her murmur his name - perhaps he was mistaken._

_

* * *

_

_The buzzing of the central locking roused Lisbon from her unusually deep sleep - she rarely slept so deeply - she rarely slept at all. She barely lifted her lids before settling down, pulling the blanket more tightly around her._

_Even when the brilliant sunlight woke her up the next morning the presence of the blanket didn't raise her suspicions. Instead she cursed at herself, panicked at the ridiculous hour she had slept until and roared her way to CBI determined to make it there before anyone arrived._

_She hurried to her office, firmly locked the door, and flopped into her chair. With her forehead against the desk she drifted, slowly, off to sleep._

_The only thing that stirred her was the cup of coffee being set down beside her._

_

* * *

_  
They sat in silence. Always in silence.

Lisbon turned completely away from him, putting as much distance between them as possible. The radio no longer sent out the feel good vibrations. Jane focused solely on the road in front.

There was nothing left to say.


	9. Chapter 9

At headquarters everything returned to how it was before. Jane went back to being an irritating, laid back, know it all. Lisbon took up her position of authority once more, with her cool and in control attitude. When the team finally returned they slipped easily back into their roles. Grace kept her head down. Cho worked monotonously, and Rigsby found yet another useless game to play, anything to avoid _'real'_ work.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, which is why Lisbon seemed so surprised to hear that Hightower had summoned her to her office.

* * *

Lisbon knocked politely and entered, not really waiting for the 'Come in'.

"You wanted to see me" She didn't so much ask as state this to Hightower.

"Sit," the stern looking woman said firmly nodding sharply to the chair opposite her.

"You remember the day I took over here. I told you that if Jane stepped out of line, it would be your career on the line"

"… Yes?"

Hightower threw an open file across the table. It skimmed to a stop in front of Lisbon, "This is a complaint from Mrs Wood of the Kent-Wood Leisure Village. She says that Mr Jane behaved completely inappropriately and she has provided security footage which shows him having a social gathering in the sauna room. Explain to me, why this wasn't in your report"

"I… I…" Lisbon stammered as her eyes glossed over the angry words in Mrs Wood's complaint.

"Don't tell me that you had no idea Agent Lisbon. You were seen escorting Mr Jane to a shower room. This is unacceptable"

Lisbon looked up slowly; her cheeks burned, she was more angry with herself than embarrassed, "I can explain everything…"

* * *

When she returned to the office she almost bumped straight into Jane in the doorway. For a moment they just looked at each other. It took all her strength to stop herself from strangling him with her bare hands. Lisbon pushed past him roughly to address the team.

"Alright guys gather up all the stuff on the Kent case. We're handing it over to another team"

"Why?" they chorused indignantly. Jane shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. Lisbon turned to give him a disgusted look.

"That's the reason why"

Jane looked around at the hurt, confused, and angry faces, "It was a boring case anyway," he shrugged moving to his sofa.

"Boring huh?" Lisbon marched over to the evidence box on the desk opposite Van Pelts terminal; she pulled out an evidence bag. She threw it at the unsuspecting consultant, "This came for you," she added, rapidly losing her temper.

Jane examined the paper inside, his blood went cold. It was a client list from the Village, a big red smiley face painted on it. One name was highlighted - Kristina Frye. He look up suddenly at Lisbon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, "This is important. He's targeting her"

"I _followed_ you Jane! What would be the point in telling you? If he was going to show last night he would have, but he didn't!"

"You had no right keeping this from me"

"I had every right to keep this from you! Look at the mess you always leave behind you! Look at how irrational you get! And what does it matter now anyway? You've had us thrown off the case!"

Jane dropped the evidence bag onto his desk, "I have to go and see Kristina," he announced on his way out. Lisbon sighed in frustration.

"Cho, follow him"

* * *

"You followed him with Kristina?" Van Pelt asked quietly the minute she was alone with Lisbon.

"Yes. I know it's not within protocol. It was late there wasn't enough time to set up a surveillance team before he got there. I thought that he was more likely to show if there wasn't a sudden rush of agents... It was stupid," Lisbon paused for breath, "Look, we'll deal with this as professionally as possible from now on. No more secrets, no more withholding information…" The more she spoke the more she realised that all of these rules applied to herself.

Van Pelt, regardless, nodded along politely, "I'll find out when Kristina became a member there and which facilities she used"

Lisbon smiled weakly as Van Pelt strode away. They were a great team. All of them. They'd do well with or without the aid of Patrick Jane.

* * *

"Kristina!" Jane yelled hammering his fist against the door. Cho stood beside him, arms folded, completely uninterested, "Kristina its Patrick!" He tried the door handle, it opened with ease. The two men stared at each other. Cho removed his gun, and entered first. There was no sign of forced entry, no disruption within the large house. Cho looked back at Jane in puzzlement, who urged him on with a sharp raise of his eyebrows.

When they found Kristina she was sat calmly at her kitchen table. Cho lowered his weapon.

"Kristina?" Jane asked reaching out to touch her arm.

"I've been waiting for you Patrick"

The sentence unnerved him, "Why?"

"I knew you'd come to me, you can't help yourself. You think I'm a fake yet you can't stay away"

"Kristina you're in danger, we need to get out of here"

"I knew you'd say that. _He_ knew you'd say that" Her voice was airy and distant. She never once looked at Patrick, and was completely oblivious to Cho, "He'll see that you're unhappy Jane. Whichever way you turn, you'll see. Whichever way you turn… You'll see. Whichever way you turn... You'll see"

Jane turned to look at Cho and froze, "Whichever way I turn…" He murmured suddenly aware of the giant red smiley face painted on the beige wall behind the agent. How had he not noticed that? He'd been too focused on Kristina.

Cho frowned at Jane's loss for words, and loss of movement, he turned, "Oh" Was all he could manage.


	10. Chapter 10

Agent Lisbon stood, hands on hips, jacket pushed back, staring up at the large red smiley face. Around her many agents were bustling around, searching through the chaos strewn about Kristina Frye's home. Time seemed to speed up around her, conversations merged into inaudible noises. Everyone seemed to move so quickly.

She couldn't think, she couldn't feel, she couldn't – Anything. She simply stared at the image. There was something, something welling up inside her, knotting in her stomach, ready to erupt like a violent volcano. She fought to keep it at bay, struggled silently in the crowded room. Lisbon's eyes were no longer in focus on the face. In her mind she could hear her own, hysterical voice, yelling at Jane.

'_Look at the mess you always leave behind you! Look at how irrational you get! And what does it matter now anyway?'_

The last thing she'd said to him.

"Boss" Van Pelt's voice almost wasn't enough to clear her head. She shook herself the rest of the way out of her daydream.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lisbon accepted the paperwork shaking her head slightly, "What's this?"

"Gavin James, forensics found his fingerprints all over the place. Living room, bedroom, bathroom…"

"Bring him in"

Without glancing back at the mocking face Lisbon marched out of the front doors – This was war.

* * *

"I need answers from you Mr James," Lisbon insisted across the interview table, "I have two CBI agents and a _so called _psychic missing"

"She was _genuine_!" he protested violently back at her. Lisbon glared at him – Not the reaction she had expected to provoke from this well-dressed man of science.

'Struck a nerve have we?' Lisbon thought quietly to herself, "Why did we find your fingerprints all over Kristina Frye's apartment?"

"So I've been to her house, it's not a crime"

"You'd better start talking, there's evidence in that house that's screaming your name; unless you can prove to me that you had nothing to do with this"

"I have a right to remain silent," Gavin folded his arms, "And I want my lawyer," he hissed.

"Right now, we have a team at your home, searching it from top to bottom. Your wife and kids are probably wondering what's going on. You tell me what I want to know, and we'll make the affair with Kristina Frye go away"

Of course she had no idea whether he was having an affair or not. If Patrick Jane had taught her anything, it was to be bold. She needn't have doubted herself though. The man before her recoiled in horror.

"How do you know about that?"

"Start talking"

* * *

The affair was indeed Gavin James' only crime – For now. Lisbon pored over the paperwork late into the night, surrounded by coffee. Her desk lamp was the only source of light in the deserted CBI headquarters. She couldn't believe that this had happened. Not so much that Jane had been taken, but Cho, Cho was trained to handle himself well. Something must have gone seriously wrong when they reached Kristina's home. No matter which possibility Lisbon thought of she somehow always came to the grim conclusion that she would never see either of them alive again.

Crossing into their work space realisation finally set in.

Red John had Jane.

Lisbon sank into Jane's desk chair. She stared at the objects sitting on the desk that he rarely sat at. She smiled at the paper frog sat next to the cup that held his pens and pencils. He had his good days, too bad that they usually clashed with her bad days. Lisbon picked up the evidence bag holding the client list. Her eye ran down the page to the highlighted streak through Kristina's name. Following the line across with her finger she read the address. Something suddenly dawned on her. That wasn't the address Kristina had been taken from. The address on the client - fact or fiction? Perhaps an alternative address? Whatever it was, it wasn't slipping through the net. She scribbled it down hurriedly.

* * *

Silence, somehow was much more bearable with Lisbon in it. Jane looked through the darkness towards Cho.

"Hey," he whispered loudly, "Cho…"

"Don't talk to me," Cho replied simply.

"Oh you're not still mad at me are you?"

"Seriously… Don't talk to me"

"Spoil sport," Jane mocked.

The irritated agent let his hard steely stare penetrate the darkness in the general direction of Jane. How lucky for the consultant that they were both tied up pretty tightly. Cho would almost certainly have killed Jane by now. Perhaps he could offer his services to the crazed serial killer. He shook his head – a cool head was what he needed right now. As hard as it was, he shut out Jane's voice, closed his eyes, and focused.

On what? Even he had no idea. As long as he didn't manage to get his hands around Jane's throat, everything would be fine – he didn't believe that of course.

"Cho... I can feel you staring at me… It's creeping me out"

* * *

With the house finally tracked down Lisbon stepped out of the large CBI vehicle. The house was boarded up; plants were over grown so badly that there was hardly a recognisable route to the door. Rigsby scratched his head in confusion.

"Is this the right place?" he checked the small piece of paper with Lisbon's scrawl over it.

"I checked it twice" came Lisbon's reply.

Van Pelt removed her service weapon, "I hope you're right about this"


	11. Chapter 11

**Interface- Sorry this is a bit late. **

The house seemed completely deserted. There was very little light able to creep in through the dusty nets. Any remaining furniture was covered in plastic dust sheets. Lisbon paced, slowly through the enormous living area. Rigsby had taken the left wing of the house; Van Pelt however remained several feet behind Lisbon, just in case.

The lead agent was just rounding past the large staircase when she was hit roughly over the back of her head. Lisbon just about managed to turn and land a blow of her own with the butt of her service weapon. She stumbled and fell, her vision blurred as she strained to focus on the sudden commotion above her. Giving in, she let her head drop with a thud back against the hard wooden floor; and all was silent.

* * *

"Why didn't you do this hours ago?" Cho's voice sounded terribly irritated. Jane worked the thin wire in the lock of the agent's handcuffs.

"I thought it would be a good idea if we hung out here for a while. Maybe we'd overhear something…" Jane mumbled through concentration. The lock clicked open. Cho practically burst out of the chains, squaring with Jane.

"Next time I'll kill you and say it was an accident. Now come on, let's find a way out of here"

* * *

Lisbon felt like she'd been hit with a tonne of bricks. Blinking her eyes open she was nose to nose with Van Pelt.

"Are you okay?"

With a groan Lisbon sat up right, the room spun around her. From what she could process, she was still in the house, on the floor, exactly where she had gone down, "What the hell happened here?" she demanded as she regained her authority. Lisbon got to her feet, a little too quickly but she just about managed to steady herself on the bannister. The lump on the back of her head was huge; she rubbed it gently, "What's going on?"

Van Pelt bit her lip, "You aren't going to believe this," she said quietly. She led Lisbon back through the house and out through the front entrance. Out in the street she could see none other than Kristina Frye being led in handcuffs to the nearest CBI vehicle. The psychic turned and looked back, the bruise on her face had come up a treat. She shot a satisfied grin up at them before she was forced into the car.

"You're kidding me" Lisbon reached up to rub the back of her head once more. She couldn't believe it. Kristina Frye had managed to knock her unconscious. She screwed her face up in disgust – she'd never liked that ridiculous woman.

"Hey, boss, can you hear that?" Van Pelt grabbed Lisbon's arm, they turned back to the house. A faint rattling could be heard. The pair frowned quizzically at one another.

Teresa led the way to side of the house; two small wooden doors were rattling like crazy, it was a coal chute most likely. On the count of three the two women pulled the doors open, aiming their weapons into the blackness. Dirty blonde curls peered up at them out of the darkness.

"Jane!" Teresa cried. She couldn't help be thoroughly annoyed to see him.

"Lisbon! Oh!" he cried stumbling up and out into the light, Cho close behind him. He threw his arms around her, "Thank god you're here!"

"Jane…"

"We got ambushed…"

"Jane…"

"Blindfolded and brought here…"

"Jane!"

"Hours without tea…"

"JANE!"

"Lisbon…?"

"Get off me!"

"Oh… Right… Sorry" he backed away and patted down his dirty three piece suit, "Did you find Kristina?"

Van Pelt snorted in an attempt to hide her laughter. Seeing Lisbon's unimpressed glare she quickly tried to compose herself – failing of course.

"Kristina is fine," Lisbon grumbled.

"Oh! Wonderful," Jane beamed, "Now, tea. Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

The used tea bag dropped happily into the bin. The worn brown shoes practically skipped down to the interview room. The door opened with an easy click. Inside sat Kristina Frye, a dozy smile across her lips. He noted the dark bruise and small cut just underneath her right temple – What good aim Lisbon had. Jane sat down opposite her, sipped his tea; and set the cup down along with the case file.

"You're in trouble," he smiled, "But you know that already, don't you?"

Kristina's smile broadened, as if his voice suddenly brought her to life, "You're getting the hang of this Patrick, you have the gift"

"You kidnapped my colleague and I" To this there was no answer. She grinned at him – insanely. Jane took another silent sip from his cup, "You assaulted Agent Lisbon"

"Yes… I did… For you Patrick… I did it for you. She'll destroy what we have otherwise. She has to go Patrick"

Jane felt suddenly uncomfortable knowing that Lisbon was behind the glass, likely accompanied by Cho and Van Pelt. He shifted slightly in his seat, straining to maintain his cool, "What do we have exactly?" He lent back in his seat.

"Oh Patrick. What we have can't be put into words," she told him with a small smile, "But it's forever"

* * *

Lisbon stood close to the glass, arms tightly folded, watching them. She had been as uncomfortable as Jane when she'd heard Kristina's words. She had tensed the moment they reached her ears. Refusing to look at either Cho or Van Pelt she remained still and focused. She thought she saw Jane's eyes stare straight at hers for a brief moment. Her heart skipped – She cursed at herself. It was likely that she had been mistaken. Lisbon shook her head slightly as she watched him; and listened to his voice. She pressed her thumb and index finger against her tears ducts, as if trying to force the onset of tears back in. She was going to lose her mind if this carried on. Her job was more important than this ridiculous phase that she had found herself going through.

"Are you alright?" Van Pelt asked quietly.

"Headache," Lisbon whispered, "Carry on here would you?"

She left hurriedly. Jane didn't notice her go by the window; he instead remained focused on Kristina.

Lisbon entered her dark and empty office, positioning herself at her desk. It was silent.

Somehow silence was always more bearable with Jane in it.


	12. Chapter 12

With the interview hitting the biggest brick wall that Jane had ever encountered he waved his hand casually at the mirror, collected his file; and left. He sighed as the door shut behind him, he could feel Kristina's eyes burning into his back. He shook the frustration out of himself and began his light footwork down the corridor.

Without knocking he entered Lisbon's office, pulled the door closed behind him; and promptly flopped onto the couch, "I've got to hand it to you Lisbon; you gave as good as you got. The bruise on her face is magnificent!"

Lisbon was sat at her desk, head in her hands, she didn't move to acknowledge his presence. She didn't even tell him off for not knocking first.

Jane glanced suspiciously across to her, "You okay?"

"You know... Jane..." she looked up at him, "I thought Red John had you, I got knocked unconscious by who I thought was probably Red John and then I find that Kristina _'I'm a nut job'_ Frye was behind the whole damn thing... So no Jane... I'm not okay. I... Why are you even in here?"

"So I knew it wasn't Red John the minute I saw the face on her wall... The circle was drawn completely wrong..." he drew and imaginary circle in the air before tucking his hands behind his head, "But what I didn't know... Was why... So naturally I allowed myself to be captured..."

"Oh... You allowed yourself to be captured huh? Don't be ridiculous Jane. She did a number on you... Accept that. She knew you'd go running like a little lost puppy the minute it looked like Red John was after her. She joined the health club the same day we went to check the place out. She knew you were working the case. She's just so… Arrgh damnit!" She slammed her hand down on the desk in frustration.

Jane shrugged thoughtfully, "Sneaky little thing isn't she... Not as good of a liar as you are... But... She comes pretty close"

"Me? A liar? And what have I lied about?"

"Oh you're not lying to me. You're lying to yourself," he told her casually. He pointed at his eyes, "They give you away..."

"Oh really? Well for your information I am not lying to myself about anything"

"Liar"

"What?"

"Oh come on Lisbon I can read you like a book. Stop fighting with yourself. Whatever it is that you want, that you're telling yourself you can't have, take it. It's yours"

Lisbon tried her best to glare at him but there was a seriousness in his expression that threw her completely off balance.

"I know what you want Lisbon, I'm telling you it's yours"

Lisbon got up, "See you tomorrow Jane"

"Pizza" She thought she heard him say as she strode off quickly.

* * *

She snuggled up into a ball on her sofa in her sweat pants and hoody, she flicked through the many channels on the TV with the gentle hum of the microwave in the background. This was Teresa Lisbon's life. This is what she did. When she wasn't working she was sat at home catching up on shows, and nine times out ten coupling that with a tub of ice cream – today however she'd opted for a microwavable something. She was content – for now. The television flickered an array of coloured lights across her face, her delicate features more on show now than usual.

A knock at the door made her freeze – she muted the TV. Her well trained eyes watched the door intently. The knocking happened again – she got up; and crept, slowly down the small hall. Teresa pressed herself up against the door, peering out through the peep hole.

Patrick Jane stood there, looking as smart as ever, pizza box in hand. He waved happily, "Hi"

Teresa gritted her teeth, cursing silently as she opened the door, "Jane… What are you doing here?"

"I thought you may like some pizza," he pushed the box into her hands, "Can I come in?" He swayed on the balls of his shoes peering past her into the chaotic mess that was her home.

"Well you can't stay out here someone might see you!" She dragged him inside and slammed the door shut quickly. She'd hardly had time to turn around; he was already disappearing into her kitchen area, "Jane! Wait!" – Too late. The consultant had already removed his jacket and was rolling up his sleeves. He moved around the kitchen as though he'd lived there all his life, setting out two plates and two glasses. He accepted the pizza box from Lisbon's hands.

"Still hot," he beamed.

"What did you say?"

"The pizza… It's still hot…"

"Oh… Right"

"You too of course," Jane added sensing her disappointment, "It goes without saying" She smiled gratefully, only Patrick Jane could say such a thing as she stood before him in her sweat pants.

They ate silently, the television was on low; it was all a bit surreal. Teresa wished that she had a table to sit at, she imagined that Jane was far more used to fine dining rather than slumming it in front of the TV.

Jane had even surprised himself at how at home he had been. He had told himself that he would act naturally, though not so naturally that it seemed as though he lived there. Even so, he still found himself taking their empty plates back into the kitchen and washing them. While he was washing Teresa glanced around and cringed, she'd never really tried to make the place look acceptable. She was hardly there because of the demanding job; and she didn't have friends over. Well she wouldn't have friends over even if she had any.

They sat and watched television in silence. Lisbon grinned to herself, it was always more bearable when Jane was there. The pair sat up late into the night, there was a marathon of shows Lisbon had planned on catching up on. Jane was more than willing to oblige in keeping her company as she did so, after all, sleep wasn't really his thing.

When the time came for Jane to leave, Lisbon grabbed his arm, her eyes silently pleading with his, begging for him not to leave her.


	13. Chapter 13

**No this story hasn't been abandoned... I've been completely snowed under with assignments, reports, revision... You name it. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the large delay, you may need to back read to get a feel for this story again. **

Lisbon moaned gently as she stirred from her sleep, her fingers gripped the sheets beside her. She felt around with increasing urgency; she opened her eyes – She was alone. Wincing at her stupidity she brought her hands up to cover her face in frustration.

"Damnit," she whispered. Gathering all of her strength and courage to face the day ahead she clambered out of bed and padded to the kitchen. It was only when she was returning with a glass of water that she noticed the sheer amount of clothing strewn about the floor. She knelt down and lifted up a sky blue shirt – That wasn't hers. Lisbon turned on the spot, eyeing the trousers, the waistcoat; and the shoes that certainly didn't belong to her, all thrown about forming a pathway from her living room to her bedroom.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she became suddenly aware of the shower running. Lisbon rushed to her bedside table and took out her service weapon; she crept slowly, towards the bathroom. The shower was definitely running. She held the gun out, confident her in her aim and skill with the weapon.

Breath held, she reached for the handle. The door opened suddenly.

"Jane!" she screamed throwing the gun to the floor instinctively, "Oh my god!" she stared at him donning only a small white towel, "Tell me we didn't!"

"No need to be embarrassed Lisbon," he grinned knowingly as he dipped to plant a burning kiss against her cheek. He ruffled his damp curls, took his shirt from her hand; and began to collect the rest of his clothing.

"Jane," she followed him closely, "Don't play games with me… Tell me… Tell me that we didn't sleep together"

"It was a wonderful night," he told her planting another kiss on her forehead.

Lisbon was thoroughly horrified. Not only had they slept together but she had no recollection of it? She continued to follow him in panic as he dressed with contrasting coolness, "Jane... You're kidding right? You're joking? Tell me you're joking"

For brief second she thought she saw hurt in his eyes.

"We can't," she told him, "The rules... Our jobs..."

Jane's steady stare seemed to make her protests dwindle into nothing, "We didn't sleep together," he told her simply as he buttoned up his shirt.

"We didn't?"

"No need to sound so relieved"

Teresa bit her lip. There was no excuse for hurting Jane's feelings the way she had. She'd needed to know what had happened. If she'd actually forgotten that she'd slept with him then that would have been a disaster.

"Jane," her voice was sudden, shakey and rushed.

He turned, greeted by her lips meeting his in a forceful and fiery kiss. Teresa felt as though she'd gone too far, feeling his body tense against her. She tried to pull away but his mouth followed her, back into their passionate battle for power. They stumbled over one another through muffled moans back into the still warm bed.

* * *

Lisbon strode into the CBI headquarters, her eyes flicked across the passing faces. She felt as though she was wearing a huge flashing "Guilty" sign over her head. She was greeted by the team, silently she hoped that Jane had listened to her for once and wouldn't show up for at least another ten minutes.

"Morning," his cheery voice made her heart sink and skip all at once. Lisbon felt a hot cup and small paper bag being pushed into her hands. She grinned stupidly, her eyes fixed embarrassedly to the floor. Rigsby and Cho shot each other puzzled looks; Van Pelt merely bit her lip, grinned, and looked away.

"Alright," Lisbon said sternly gaining some element of control, "Back to work, let's get this case closed"

After a sly glance at the dozy consultant sprawled out on his sofa she turned and retreated to her office. She tilted the blinds shut that looked through into the team's office and moved to settle at her desk. The small white bag was perched on the desk in front of her, begging to opened. Lisbon bit her lip; a 'Good morning' muffin had never seemed so sweet. She peered into the bag, breathing in the sugary sweet smell. A knock at the door stopped the small love affair from progressing; she folded the top back over.

"Come in," she got to her feet quickly. To her surprise it was Hightower who entered. Lisbon felt herself suddenly straighten even further at the sight of her, "Ma'am?" she asked after a moment of silence. In her mind she was screaming, hoping that word hadn't travelled _that_ quickly. She loved her job; the job meant everything to her. It was her life.

"I know the Kent case is proving to be a hard egg to crack but we've got another case for your team to get their teeth into," Hightower offered a neat file towards Lisbon.

"We're all over the Kent case, we're pretty thin on the ground," she replied slowly flicking through the few pages.

"Well that's unfortunate Agent Lisbon; but it's not your team whose services are required. Jane has been specifically asked for, he's obviously not been able to close the Kent case, sign him over, he may be able to close this one" Without a backward glance Hightower turned promptly on her heel and left. The door shut with a rattle loud enough to make Lisbon jump slightly.

* * *

"Where's…"

"Jane?" Van Pelt hardly glanced away from her screen, "Attic"

He'd been expecting her, he'd had no idea how long it would take her to find him, but he knew she would eventually. He stood at the window, tea cup and saucer in hand, watching the world pass him by – He grinned. The thought of Lisbon always made him smile, knowing she was stood behind him made him smile even more. When he turned to greet her however he came face to face with a case file.

"What's this?" he asked setting his cup down as he accepted the file.

"You're being transferred onto this case"

He flicked through the pages as she had done minutes before, "Easy," he told her, "I'll have it closed by tomorrow" He dropped the file onto the chair beside them.

"You think?"

"Teresa… Trust me. Tomorrow, case closed. I promise," Jane felt himself smiling at her pouty expression, "It's a day without me. It won't be so bad"

"Worse than bad," she told him quietly. Jane laughed pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It'll be over before you know it" He kissed her forehead gently. Lisbon felt the onset of tears forming in her eyes, she shook her head and dragged him collar first into a hard and urgent kiss.

In the doorway Hightower shook her head, then left silently.


	14. Chapter 14

How long they held onto each other - who knew? It was only the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs that broke them apart.

However, the few long moments holding one another had only reassured them both that their experience that morning was not merely a release from a stressful job. But the overflow of emotions that had grown within them over the course of the years they had worked together. Jane had breathed in deeply the scent of her hair, sighing with satisfaction now that she was finally in his arms. Teresa Lisbon, the headstrong CBI agent, had melted like butter in his hands mere hours before. Told him, through rasping breaths, how much she needed him, wanted him.

They broke apart slowly, Lisbon turned away from the doorway, dipping to collect the forgotten file. It was Van Pelt, much to Jane's surprise who emerged in the doorway sporting her all-knowing and embarrassed expression.

"Hey Grace," he beamed reading her like a book with a casual flick of his eyes.

"Hey Jane, uh boss, we've had a call in. Daniel Kent's body has been found"

"Take Rigsby, Cho and I will follow you guys"

"What about…"

"Oh I'm not allowed to work this case," Jane waved a casual hand, "You'll be fine without me don't worry"

"I was going to say, what about the wife?"

Jane's pride took a slight knock, "Oh…" was all he could manage. Lisbon bit her tongue in an attempt to stop the chuckle desperately seeking escape.

"We'll pay her a visit once we've officially confirmed that it's him," she added. Grace nodded, glancing back with a small grin as she left them alone again.

Jane stood grinning at the small agent, "What?" she smiled back with a shy look.

"Oh, you know, nothing"

"Oh really? Just nothing huh?"

"Really," he grinned leaning in to kiss her.

"I almost forgot…!" The pair leapt apart. Grace blushed furiously in the doorway, turning this way and that, not quite deciding if she should stay or go. Her mouth was open in shock, her face burned; she finally opted to leave uttering a very breathless, "Sorry"

Jane dipped down, cupping Lisbon's face in his hands as he brought his lips against hers. Her surroundings melted away, the boundary of work crumbled; nothing seemed to matter during those few moments.

"We can't do this during work," she told him once they'd broken apart.

"I know," he gathered his cup and saucer "Enjoy your body"

"Funny. Don't forget to sort out this case. The sooner you do, the sooner you can come back," she forced the file into his hand and left him stood staring down at CBI logo stamped on its cover. He sighed quietly and let it open in his hand. Lisbon clearly hadn't looked at it in any great detail.

"Cold case," he murmured sadly looking at the date. The chances of him closing a 20 year old case in a day were pretty thin. Still, he tucked the file under his arm and with a slight spring in his step he made his way down to the office. The team had already left, which was good news for him, he'd need absolute calm around him as he read the case details. The file dropped heavily onto his desk, Jane was suddenly very aware of eyes upon his back. Hightower was striding past the office, obviously on route back to her office. Their eyes locked onto each other's, Jane straightened up, watching her every step until she disappeared. After a quick frown and a stray thought he shrugged and ventured out into the kitchen area to fetch his much needed tea-fix.

It didn't take long to read the details of the unsolved case. A caretaker at a leisure centre had been found dead in the pool. The morning staff had opened up, taken the cover off of the pool and found him underneath. The building had been locked and the alarms set. There was no way in and no way out. The only possible exits would have triggered the alarm system. No fingerprints had been found on the equipment besides the morning staff's and the caretaker's. Everyone's alibis had checked out, if it wasn't for the stab wound to the chest of the victim then the case could have officially been classed as an accident. Jane hugged the file to his chest as he lay back on his sofa. Elvis stared back at him, "I don't know what you're looking at it," he told the smudge on the ceiling. Jane closed his eyes and drifted off into his thoughts.

* * *

Lisbon stood over the mangled mess that was indeed, Daniel Kent. She pushed her hair back and looked to Grace to fill her in on the rest of the story. The red head practically gagged on her words as she explained how the body had been discovered.

"… The wounds indicate that he was… that he was… he was dead before his ears, eye and tongue were removed"

"Well we know why there was only one eye at the scene," Lisbon crouched down to look at the one empty eye socket and the other one complete with mushy contents, "These things usually take a few tries…"

"Boss" Lisbon was greeted by Rigsby holding out his mobile phone to her, "Its Jane"

"Jane?" The lead CBI agent turned with the phone and strode a few paces away from the body, "20 years old? But, that's a cold case… I never thought to look at the date. How are you going to… Oh you have? Well then, why are you calling me? Oh really? Well… Good job. We'll meet you there. No I won't say it again… Bye Jane"

"What did he want?" Rigsby asked accepting his phone from the pint sized agent.

"Get the car we're going to pay Kent's wife a visit. Cho and Van Pelt, you two stay here and wait for forensics"

* * *

Jane got in his car feeling pretty smug with himself. On his passenger seat the case file was sat open looking up at him. The face of the caretaker stared blankly up from the driving licence scan that was paper clipped to the first page. It was a younger, fresher, Daniel Kent.

"Twins," Jane smiled as he turned the key in the ignition.


	15. Chapter 15

"This had better be good Jane," Lisbon warned as they strode up the driveway together.

"It's brilliant," he confirmed with a grin, "Daniel Kent had an identical twin brother. He was a caretaker at the 'Wood' family leisure centre. Here," he handed the small photo to her, "Now I have a suspicion that your body, isn't Daniel Kent. I think you'll find that your body, is Harvey Kent – the twin brother"

"Wait. Hold on a second," Lisbon stopped walking abruptly, "That's not Daniel Kent out there?"

"Uh, no I'm afraid not. In the report it says that a few days before the body was found Harvey Kent had asked for the night off. He couldn't get anyone to cover his night shift"

"So he got his brother to take his place. Being identical, no one would ever know that they switched places"

"Exactly, the wrong brother was murdered that night. Harvey wasn't going to reveal his identity, being alive makes him a target. So he keeps quiet and takes on Daniel's identity. But, the killer must have found out about the switch"

Lisbon stared at the consultant, "I leave you alone for an afternoon and you tie two cases together," she sounded exasperated as she nodded towards the entrance, "Come on" They began to walk a few paces before she stopped again, "Hightower said that you were specifically asked for, who asked for you?"

"Ah the Pièce de résistance!" Jane exclaimed, "They have a sister, and guess who she's blaming?"

"Agent Lisbon, Mr Jane. A pleasure as always," Mrs Wood greeted them as they entered the building.

"See," he told Lisbon happily, "Right on queue too, a pleasure?" Jane beamed, "Oh really? Well we _do_ come bearing news. We found the body of Harvey Kent"

"There must be a mistake Mr Jane. Harvey has been dead for years. An accident at work, a..."

"Hardly an accident," Jane interrupted, "It's funny how Harvey was making plans to start up his own chain of leisure facilities, facilities that would rival your family's business. I suppose it's just a coincidence that Harvey was murdered the same night that he was going to seal the deal"

"An unfortunate accident"

"Are you sure?"

"Jane…" Lisbon warned.

"Here's what I think. I think you murdered him to stop the deal. One problem, you killed the wrong one. While you were murdering Daniel, Harvey was miles away putting pen to paper, and you couldn't believe it, six months later, up pops this place" Jane raised his arms, his eyes flicked upwards as he indicated to the luxurious building in which they were stood, "The Wood's are a very wealthy family," he added casually.

Mrs Wood's face drained suddenly of colour, "But I married Daniel, not… not Harvey," she recoiled in horror.

Teresa glared at Jane; however the consultant just seemed to look even more pleased with himself. Without warning Mrs Wood screamed, burst into tears and crumpled to the floor sobbing desperately.

"Look at what you did!" Lisbon yelled at him over the noise. Jane raised his hands and backed away, "Don't you walk away from this!" she warned pointing a finger at him. He made for the door hastily, "Jane! Don't you dare! No! Don't you dare!"

"Sorry Lisbon!" Jane leapt through the doorway just out of the Agent's reach. She turned and looked down helplessly at the blubbering wreck at her feet.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Lisbon yelled at him as they made their way back to their cars.

"Really?" he asked casually reaching for the door handle of his trusty blue Citron.

"Jane," she warned him.

"What? She deserved it... And I certainly don't believe the crying act"

"An act? A woman bursts into tears and you think it's an act... Wonderful"

"She may be upset but it's certainly not because she regrets murdering them. It's merely..." he considered his vast mental dictionary for a moment, "… Frustration" he decided at last.

Jane ducked into his car and started the engine. Lisbon hurried around the car and yanked the passenger door open so quickly it almost came right off in her hand, "Careful," Jane warned looking up at her in surprise.

"Frustration?"

"Yes. Frustration. Women cry when they're frustrated"

"Women cry for other reasons too Jane"

"Like what? What makes you cry Teresa?"

Lisbon stopped suddenly, staring at him. "Tell me. What went through your mind just now?" he asked pointing at her with his all-knowing finger.

"Jane… Nothing went through my mind," she lied in an attempt to shrug him off.

"No. no," Jane insisted, "I saw it, something came to mind... What was it?"

"Jane I..."

"What are you afraid of?" he asked quite bluntly.

Teresa was now already perched in the passenger seat beside him. The door was closed, the windows were up. It was just them. She looked at him for a moment, a sadness emanated from her eyes for a second. A very brief second, but Patrick Jane had seen it, Patrick Jane saw everything. He could see her reservations, he could see her worry, and he could see in those green eyes exactly how much she needed him. He hoped that she would be able to see the same need reflected in his eyes.

"Nothing," she told him firmly. Jane shrugged slightly.

* * *

The drive home was another silent one, lost in their own world. Lisbon finally popped the bubble which they were in as she attempted to tune in the ancient radio. Jane grinned as he watched her struggle a while.

"She's temperamental," he said at last.

"It's a she?"

"No, no. I was talking about you," he chuckled. He lent across and pressed the 'on' button casually. Music filled the air around them, "We'll work on it don't worry," he added with a small smile.

"Jane!" she cried suddenly. The car lurched as he slammed his foot on the brake.

"What? What?" he panicked looking around frantically.

"Jane. I left the car!"

"Oh yeah"

"Oh yeah? That's all you can say! You'll have to turn around, Hightower won't be happy" She folded her arms, finalising her order.

"Lisbon. Relax, we'll get it tomorrow. It's not like we won't be seeing that terrible excuse for a woman again. I've got money on that one… You can help me go through the file again. Pizza?"

Lisbon grinned shyly and bit her lip, Jane's idea of pizza was very different to hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Long time no see. I imagine some will need to back read to recall this story; no problem. I read it again myself and noticed a few contradictions, mostly confined to one chapter that was probably written in a hurry; but anyway, it should make more sense. Enjoy, and have a good christmas!**

* * *

Lisbon heard a wooden 'clunk' beside her head. She stirred slowly, her eyes blurred into focus on the hot cup of coffee stood on her bedside table. The smell made her smile; rolling over she was greeted by Patrick Jane; already half-dressed he grinned that handsome grin at her. Her body rose against his as he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

"Morning" He traced a finger down her cheek before sitting back and grabbing his own hot cup of tea.

"I could get used to this," Teresa murmured propping herself up. Jane offered his arm out, which she accepted, snuggling up close to him.

"Oh I wouldn't get too used it," he advised fondly planting another kiss on her forehead. Teresa breathed in deeply the scent of his shirt; he always smelt good. With Patrick she felt completely safe; she gripped him more tightly to her. It was as though she'd been waking up to Patrick Jane every day of her life. Teresa couldn't remember what it was like to wake up alone; and she of all people should have been able to recall that feeling, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she murmured into the soft folds of his shirt.

* * *

"So what have we got?"

Jane flipped the case file around on the kitchen counter so that Lisbon could read it.

"Murdered twins; and the Woods are looking pretty good for it," Jane stretched a hand towards the pile of toast between them. Teresa forced a buttery slice into his mouth, "Thank you," he muffled, biting down as he turned a page the file.

"So, Harvey wants his own Health Club, gets his brother to cover his shift at work so that he can seal a deal. As a result Daniel gets killed. Years later someone cottons on to the switch and goes after Harvey," she narrated at him cupping her hands around the hot mug of coffee in front of her, "But why? I mean, the Health Club is already up and running. It's too late surely"

"Yes my dear Lisbon but it's shared. You know what that means" Jane flipped the file shut. Teresa urged him to continue with her eyes, "Oh come on Lisbon. Isn't it obvious? Harvey's share in the company; it's worth millions. If he dies everything goes to – "

"The wife. Wait. You said that she didn't kill Daniel Kent"

"Daniel died 20 years ago. She killed Harvey. Keep up Lisbon"

"Then who killed Daniel? And who is our first victim?"

"Good question" Jane bit down on a second slice of toast.

* * *

They arrived at CBI headquarters at different times as planned. Though from the sly looks and smirks she was receiving from Van Pelt; Lisbon decided that the separate arrivals were probably unnecessary. She addressed her team with her usual business like tone.

"Okay, twenty years ago Daniel Kent was murdered," she pinned the photocopied driving licence to the board, "A few days ago, Harvey Kent was also murdered," Again she pinned a photo to the board.

"Twins," Van Pelt declared holding her hands up. To all around, she was merely stating the obvious.

"Wrong" Jane's absence from the start of the briefing had seemingly gone unnoticed. He pinned a third photo to the board. It was the first victim they had found, "Triplets" He grinned drawing his finger across all three pictures.

"This is ridiculous – "

"No Lisbon. This is murder. A one of a kind; well, three of a kind if you want to be picky. But who's being picky? Now we know that two brothers were killed by the same person; removal of eyes, ears, tongue – "

Lisbon pointed repeatedly at Jane as she thought out loud cutting the consultant off completely, "You said that Mrs Wood killed Harvey Kent to keep the share of the business within the Wood family. You're saying she killed this other brother too?"

"Oh, his name is Charlie and; maybe"

"Who drowned Daniel twenty years ago then?" Cho folded his arms, so far unimpressed and far from convinced.

Rigsby scratched his head; he oozed confusion as he looked to Van Pelt to give him the mental boost to overcome this crisscross of murders. Catching his eye the red head gave a small smile before turning her attention to Jane, "Charlie was married?" Eyeing the wedding ring visible on the picture of Charlie Kent, she was no longer sure as to whether her sentence was a statement or a question. Jane pointed a finger at her merrily.

"Yes"

"Does his wife know?"

"We'll be paying her a visit today," Lisbon assured her. The lead agent's hands pushed her jacket back, settling on her hips and displaying her authority in all its shiny glory.

"Let's do it now" Jane clasped his hands together behind him beaming and rocking on the balls of his feet.

* * *

They stood at Charlie Kent's front door. Hidden under her dark hair, the vein in Lisbon's temple pulsed with annoyance. Her patience thoroughly saturated. Beside her Jane beamed happily to himself casually pressing the doorbell.

"You know Jane. You should have told me this _before_ we got here!" she hit him repeatedly with the case file on each syllable.

"Nonsense" he told her calmly, "It wouldn't have the slightest bit of difference" Impatient as Patrick Jane was he knocked a few times on the impressively big wooden door.

"Jane it makes all the difference!"

The door swung inwards quite abruptly. A tall slender brunette greeted them, "Can I help you?"

"Ah yes – " Patrick began.

"We're from the CBI – "

" – Did you kill Harvey Kent?"

"Jane!"

The woman stared. Completely; and utterly, horrified.

"How about Charlie Kent?" Jane held up the case photographs of both men; mutilated and broken, "See I, I just can't tell the difference. How about you?"

"Mrs Kent, you don't have to answer these questions. This is not the reason we're here. Jane" Lisbon frowned at the consultant. His eyes never wavered from Mrs Kent's face. He raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.

"Saw too much. Heard too much. Said too much. I personally can understand why they had to go" Jane shrugged sliding the photos back into his jacket pocket.

"Jane. Get in the car"

"I couldn't tell the difference," her voice was shakey. A lone tear slid through the delicate makeup she wore. It was Lisbon's turn to look horrified.

"What?"

"They thought they were so clever. Always switching places on us. Playing us. Having the best of both" Mrs Kent shook out a paper tissue and dabbed the tears that were forming in her eyes, "It was only a matter of time before they made a mistake" Her eyes hovered on Jane's wedding ring a second too long.

"You picked Daniel up from the Village," he said quietly.

"I was supposed to be picking up my husband. Instead it was Daniel" She held up her wedding finger, rotated it in the air, "The devil is in the detail Mr Jane"

Lisbon has been unaware that she'd been holding her breath. A knot had formed in her stomach, had Jane got the whole motive wrong? Wait.

"Mrs Kent. For my colleague's benefit what's your maiden name?" Jane held his hands behind his back, he twisted his ring slowly between finger and thumb.

"Wood"

Lisbon's heart stopped. Damn him, "So Daniel Kent's wife _is_ your sister?" She blurted out loud.

"When I found out that they'd switched places I was furious. They'd been switching. And spying; and – " she paused, "_Enjoying_ themselves! At our expense. At our families expense. Without our investment their business was worth nothing. Daniel knew that, he was going to take the money from the leisure village and set up an establishment in the Kent name only"

"You couldn't believe your luck when Daniel got into your car that night"

"He wasn't going to ruin our name and our fortune"

"So you killed him"

"I killed him. Then I called my sister. I asked if Daniel was with her, she said yes. I had her check his wedding ring"

"She was mad" Lisbon took the lead from Jane.

"Furious"

"You know. Daniel; wasn't Daniel at all"

Mrs Wood stopped. Her head turned directly to the consultant, "Excuse me?"

"Daniel Kent was murdered twenty years ago; he was mistaken for Harvey Kent. They'd switched places. You killed Harvey Kent"

"Does it matter?"

"Three men have lost their lives. So yes; it matters"

"Switching places was always going to get them into trouble. Do you mind?" She produced a packet of cigarettes and tapped one out into her hand. Pulling the front door closed behind her she joined them off the step; she struggled a few times to light the cigarette in her mouth. She inhaled deeply at last then breathed out a long steady stream of smoke, "So Daniel was the one who died all those years ago. How sad; he wasn't mischievous like the other two. They deserved what they got"

"What was Mrs Wood's part in all this?" Lisbon asked side stepping the cloud of smoke heading towards her.

"She confronted Charlie; sent him packing. I agreed to pick him up, he'd already started walking. I found him by the roadside," her eyes slid over the well groomed Patrick Jane, over his perfectly ironed suit, his small blonde curls, "How could I resist?" Her tone was suddenly seductive as she soaked up the consultant. He merely smiled back with his all knowing smile.

Lisbon hesitated a moment before beginning her oh too well rehearsed, 'You're under arrest…'

Her words became muffled in Jane's ears as he stepped back and turned. The walk to the car ran in slow motion; every step seemed to ripple through him. There was no satisfaction in bringing about the confession. The cold case of Daniel Kent made his head spin; Patrick Jane was only truely satisfied when he'd manage to completely wrap up a case. He had no access to evidence, the murder scene had probably been demolished in the wake of the new establishments the Kent-Wood's had created. He suspected a parent, unfortunately only one remained on file, and even then. Senile old Daniel's father wasn't likely to have murdered one of his sons, especially if that son was to be gaining a huge fortune in setting up such a high end business. Jane sighed and let his head fall back against the headrest - 'We'll never know' He supposed under his breath.

* * *

Mrs Kent's continual sobbing during the car ride back to CBI deprived Jane of the silence he craved. He stared, unseeing out of the window, ignoring the wondrous landscapes. Jane played once again with his wedding ring; his mind working overtime. This case was closed; but Jane feared now that a whole different can of worms was about to be opened. The expression that Hightower had given him across the offices; it played on his mind now - And that scared him.


End file.
